A Different Kind of Run Away
by BookWormsAreADyingRace
Summary: Liam has run-away - but this time there's a difference. This isn't like the countless other times he's run away,this time, there's a reason. A reason only Liam knows, and only he can tell. It's probably rubbish but why not give it a go? :P
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! First off, thank you for being kind enough to click on my story! You are all truly mental! Also, for your information …this is a PROLOGUE! Nothing more, nothing less. The next chapters will be MUCH longer! Enjoy! :P**

_Disclaimer - If I owned TBR RW would still be in it. Exactly..._**  
**

Meet Liam O'Donnovan, an all-round troublemaker, and a soon to be – ex-care kid. If everything went to plan that is…

Clutching a flashlight in one hand and carrying a bulky backpack in the other, Liam slowly crept out of his drab bedroom and onto the landing. Carefully avoiding any squeaky steps, he tiptoed down the steps and when he reached the bottom, quickly checked to see if the coast was clear.

He'd been planning his little 'escape plan' for weeks. Although it was the twenty-second run-away attempt he'd tried since he came to Elm-Tree House, he was sure this one was going to work. He'd planned to within an inch of his life; there was no-way this was going to fail.

As he made his way into the kitchen he breathed a sigh of relief. If he had managed to make it this far, he couldn't get caught. Reaching into his pocket for the keys he'd previously 'borrowed' from Tracy, he slowly unlocked the back door. Wincing when it made a loud click, Liam crept out of the small gap available, locked the door behind him and dropped the keys through the letter box. Tracy was bound to think she just dropped them there by accident… until they found him that is.

Shivering in the cold night air, the young teen made his way over to the far side of the road and ran off into the distance… never to be seen again.

**THIS IS JUST THE PROLOGUE! DON'T WORRY MY NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE ****MUCH ****LONGER! If you enjoyed it, why not give me a review? Reviews are like writers energy drinks, don't you think?**

**P.S Updates will be scarce as I am currently writing four stories at one time! My readers hate me!**

**Pottergal22 xxx**


	2. 1: Missing

_Disclaimer in prologue…_

**A/N: Sorry if I completely fail at Liam's accent, it's actually really hard to write! Changed my name, to avoid confusion my NEW name is **_**BookWormsAreADyingRace**_**.**** Enjoy!**

Timeframe – Any episode where all the kids mentioned in this chapter were all together. Use your imagination! Let's say Liam's almost 16 cos' it's my story after all! :P

**Chapter One - Missing**

The next Tuesday morning at Elmtree house was just like any other… at Elmtree house that is. Gina was busy making breakfast whilst humming under her breath and also yelling the house down in her act as the house's personal alarm, whilst Mike was busy setting the table.

Tee and Johnny were in the middle of a full blown argument over the fact that Tee had went to see some of her friends last night and Tee was insisting that there wasn't any boy's there, whereas Carmen was waiting for her to come down to breakfast.

Harry was playing in his room with Jeff and Sapphire whilst Elektra was busy talking to one of her friends on her mobile. Frank was trying to find Liam, although he had already guessed where he was, and Gus was jumping around the living room, yelling that breakfast had to be at exactly 7:27am. Tracy was looking like she wished she could be anywhere else but Elmtree house.

By the time everyone had come down for breakfast, no-one had noticed that Liam was missing, a part from Frank, who wasn't going to say anything. Everyone scrambled into their seats and tucked in to breakfast, which was the usual toast, cereal, you get the picture.

Mike suddenly froze in the rather comical position of just about to put a spoonful of cereal in his mouth, scanned the room, and then let out a gasp of exasperation.

"What's wrong Mike?" Tracy asked, frowning slightly, Mike wasn't usually the type to forget things. Mike didn't answer Tracy, but stood up, knocking his chair backwards in the process, and Gina, who had been walking behind him with a jug of orange juice in one hand, gave Mike a strange look.

"Where's Liam?" Mike asked, a look of concern growing on his face. Tracy looked shocked and the kids began to whisper to each other under their breath.

"I, I don't know… the door was locked last night, I checked it!" Tracy said, looking confused. Gina stopped what she was doing and came to listen to the conversation. Mike sighed and held his head in his hands.

"Tracy, where are your keys?" Mike asked through gritted teeth. Tracy's eyes widened and she turned out her pockets in her jacket she wore last night, revealing nothing but her purse, phone and a few empty sweet wrappers.

"I… I'll check upstairs!" Tracy said, unable to meet Mike's eyes. She frantically sprinted up the stairs and rushed into her bedroom, checking everywhere she could find for the missing keys. It was to no avail. They were no-where to be found.

Looking defeated, Tracy trudged back into the dining room where all the kids were waiting for Mike's inevitable reaction when he found out that Tracy had lost the keys. Sure enough, Mike was stood in the middle of the room, quivering with rage and on the verge of screaming his head off. He slowly closed his eyes and held his fingers to his temples in an attempt to stop the heavy migraine that he was getting. He opened his eyes and walked towards Tracy.

"Did you find them?" Mike asked dubiously. Tracy gulped and slowly shook her head earning an annoyed sigh from Mike. Gina had already rushed upstairs to check Liam's room and the kids had stopped eating their breakfast altogether and were now staring wide eyed at Tracy and Mike.

"Someone's in trouble!" Elektra taunted under her breath. Mike glared at her and turned to Tracy whilst the kids 'oohed' under their breath. Tracy _was _in trouble, big trouble. Mike groaned in frustration and slammed the tea-towel he was holding down onto the table. Carmen's drink fell over, earning a scream of indignation from Elektra who was, in result of the spilt drink, covered in sticky orange juice.

Mike told Elektra to be quiet and asked Gus to clean up the table, he was too irate at the minute to even think about it. Gus silently obliged and it was plain to see that when he was in the kitchen he was scribbling away in his little black notebook.

"Someone go look for the keys, see if there anywhere else." Mike said, gesturing wildly to the table and not really paying attention to who he was pointing at. Eventually Sapphire rose from her seat, muttering under her breath and stomped out of the door into the hallway. Gina came storming into the room, shaking her head to show Mike that Liam was clearly no-where to be found.

Then all eyes went to Tracy.

"Mike, I don't know how I managed to lose them! I'll make up for it, I promise! I can do jobs and stu-" But Tracy's desperate pleas were cut off when Mike held his hand out to stop her.

"We'll talk about it later." He said coldly and stalked out the room, Gina hot on his heels. Tracy was left standing there gawping like a fish out of water. Suddenly, the room burst into animated conversation, which involved Elektra moaning that her favourite top was now ruined.

Meanwhile, in the hallway Gina, Sapphire and Mike were frantically searching for the missing keys. Mike was looking under all the furniture, Sapphire was scanning the floor and Gina was looking down the sides of the corridor.

There was a yell of triumph and Mike and Gina both looked up to see what had happened, causing Mike to bang his head against the bookcase he was kneeling under and let out a yell of pain. Gina smirked at him and when he wrestled his head out from under the bookcase, Mike could see Sapphire standing next to the door, holding a pair of keys in her left hand.

"Thank God!"

oOoOoOo

Across the other side of town Liam was busy waiting in line to buy a sandwich from Gregg's. Although he had only been on the run for about six hours, he knew from experience that he was going to need to buy food now, he was starving.

He strolled up to the counter and handed the sandwich to a grumpy looking cashier - a man with balding hair and a grimace on his face.

"Shouldn't you be at school lad?" the cashier grunted, narrowing his eyes at Liam.

"Shuddn't you be servin' your customers, not questionin' em'? Liam retorted, with an equally evil glint in his eye. The cashier said nothing but held his hand out for the money. Liam hesitantly reached into his backpack for the money he had saved up and gave the cashier a fiver.

He took his change and strolled around town until he found a bench that he could sit down on. He plonked himself on the bench and happily ate his sandwich, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from people. After all, he should probably be at school, but since when did Liam O'Donnovan do what he was supposed to?

Grinning, he took his backpack off his shoulders and undid the zip, pulling out the IPod he had stolen off Elektra. He shuffled round on the bench so that he was lying on his back with his feet propped up against the handle and casually flicked through Elektra's playlists, smirking when he found a one-direction song, not to mention Justin Beiber.

He finished looking through Elektra's songs after deciding that there was nothing good to listen to and sighed to himself. Slowly, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a small piece of A4 paper. To an onlooker it wouldn't seem very special, just a plain piece of paper, but to Liam, it was everything. He'd been given it about a week before he ran away and had kept it safe ever since.

Carefully smoothing the paper out onto his lap, Liam looked down at the little piece of paper and the neat cursive that was written on it, scanning through the letter. Once he had read it he scoffed, stood up from his lounging position on his bench and shoved the letter back into his backpack, roughly pulling up the zip.

As he stalked away, he chucked the empty sandwich wrapper in the bin, and, unknown to Liam, the letter slipped out of the half closed backpack and onto the dirty street below. The paper drifted into a muddy puddle and slowly disintegrated into the water, ink dripping onto the rest of the page.

Just before it was ruined entirely, two words could be seen at the bottom of the page. Two words that had caused Liam to run away. Two words that Liam had run away _from_. Two words that could change his future forever.

_From Mum x_

**DU DU DU! Bet you didn't see that one coming! Now see if you can find the review button! Huh? Big arrow? Sorry don't know what you're talking about… can't help you there, not at all… *nervous laugh***

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/\/

\/


	3. 2: Fighting

_Disclaimer in prologue…_

**A/N: Hi! Thank you soooooooo much for all the amazing reviews I got, it's really nice to know that there are people out there enjoying my story!**

**Chapter 2 – Fighting **

The next morning Liam woke up in the rather uncomfortable position of lying facing the side of a bench. Groaning, he slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, looking round to check that his backpack was still beside him and hadn't been stolen in the middle of the night. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw it was still there, he stood up and brushed the dirt off his jeans then fished around in his backpack for his phone.

Quickly unlocking it, Liam flashed a glance at the screen and saw that it was only 7.24 in the morning. _Wonder if they've noticed I'm missing yet… _he thought to himself. It wasn't likely; sometimes Mike acted as if he would be happier if Liam didn't exist. Most likely both Gina and Mike would be furious when they found out he'd run away.

Shrugging the haunting feeling off his mind, Liam hoisted the backpack up onto his shoulders and set off at a quick pace down the park, receiving angry stares from parents and admiring gazes from the small kids playing in the park. _Still __on __the whole 'school' issue then__…. _He thought to himself snidely.

He ignored the stares and carried on walking until he reached the gate of the park, slipping through it Liam stopped for a moment to casually rest against the fence. Slipping his trademark purple hoodie off he placed it in his backpack and rooted around to find his letter. Frowning when he couldn't find it, he searched deeper, desperately trying to find the small piece of paper that held so much significance to him. His searches became more frantic and desperate by the second and when he decided that it was definitely lost Liam held his head in his hands and sighed deeply.

That letter had meant everything to him.

The only piece of his Mum he had left and now it was gone, vanishing in the blink of an eye.

Liam had cherished that letter yet hated it with a burning passion - curious to meet the woman who brought him into the world, yet furious to know that the person who dumped him wanted him in her life again. After so many years of him missing any kind of parent figure in his life, Liam was confused as to what to do, what to say. So he ran away from it all.

He needed to get his thoughts together, have some time to put things in their place again, mull things over on his own. What he really needed was time to make a life changing decision.

Pulling himself together, Liam zipped up his backpack and set off down the street pavement, ignoring the forever lost stinging feeling in his eyes. He'd thought it would never happen to him again. Steeling himself, he quickly wiped at his eyes and walked faster through the street. He was an O'Donnovan, and the number one rule of being an O'Donnovan? They don't cry.

Yet somehow, a small tear managed to push through Liam's confident composure and make its way down his cheek, leaving a glistening trail down his face. Regaining his mask, Liam furiously swiped at his eyes and laughed at his own weakness. How could he be crying over a woman he barely remembers, let alone loves? He didn't need her.

Realising that he had stopped in the middle of the busy street, Liam began to set off again, only to be stopped by a worried looking elderly woman.

"Are you alright dear? You look dreadfully upset!" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. Liam gave her a blank look and then realised that the woman was waiting for an answer.

"Me? Naw, I'm fine, s'rry didn't want ta worry ya!" he exclaimed, although the little old lady didn't seem to be very convinced.

"Alright then lad, if you say so." she said kindly and then shuffled past Liam, shaking her head and muttering to herself.

Liam blinked, and then carried on walking, not really paying attention to where he was going. After a while he came to a market place where he rested against a statue for a quick rest. He still had about £200 pounds in his pocket that he had saved up so he decided to look around the shops to see if there was anything worth picking up.

Although he received a few shifty looks from the somewhat… older members of society, Liam carried on undeterred and mulled through with the rest of the crowd occasionally stopping to enter one of the shops. Midway through gazing at a pair of designer trainers he knew there was no point in buying, Liam caught sight of a cocky looking teenager about his age arguing with the cashier.

As he walked closer Liam could see that the cashier was a scared looking girl, probably her first day at work, and the boy was yelling at her holding his fist to her face. Liam truly didn't care why the boy was angry with the poor girl; the only thing he cared about was putting him in his place.

"Oi! Get off er'!" he shouted at the boy, who span round with a sneer on his face.

"Yeah? What'cha gonna do about it, you're just a little kid!" he shouted at Liam, who stood his ground and scoffed at the boy. It was more than a bit rich calling Liam a kid when they were practically the same age. The other customers stopped what they were doing and all stared at Liam to see what he would do next.

"Who are you callin' me a kid? At least I act me age! Now let go of er' before I call the cops on ya'!" Liam said, chocolate brown eyes blazing with fury.

"Oooh I'm shaking!" the boy mocked, smirking at Liam who was glaring at him.

"Yeah, you betta be!" Liam retorted, while the girl simply gazed wide eyed at the two teenagers, surprised that this was actually happening.

Suddenly, the boys eyes widened with recognition and then humour as he looked Liam up and down.

"I've heard about you! You're that Liam O'Donnovan kid aren't you? In the year below me, you're in care cos' your Mum didn't want ya! In care cos' you were no good." He said gleefully, with an evil smile on his face. He knew that he'd got to Liam now.

"Don't even go there." Liam growled, shaking with anger. The boy really didn't have to delve into Liam's past, he just knew that it would make Liam angry. He was clearly looking for a fight.

"It doesn't matter anyway, she was probably a no good slut who got too drunk one night and – " WHAM! Liam's fist suddenly made contact with the boys jaw and he instinctively stumbled backwards, clutching his face and growling in pain.

Spitting blood out of his mouth, the boy advanced on Liam and swung his fist round to try and hit him, but Liam was too quick for the boy and ducked out the way of his blow just in time. However, the next time Liam wasn't so lucky. The boy went for a second blow and his fist hit Liam square on the left eye, making him stumble backwards slightly.

Clutching his eye, Liam blinked the stars out of his vision and charged over to the boy, hitting every inch of him he could get to, the boy returned Liam's blows but it seemed like Liam was winning. Eventually, two bodyguards from the shop came striding over and separated the pair, twisting their arms back in a painful manner, until they stopped struggling and they asked one of the customers to phone the police.

Chiding himself on his idiocy, all Liam could do was stand and wait for the police to arrive… then run like hell. It was likely that they were already searching for him anyway, and given his current criminal record, this probably wouldn't look very good on his quota.

Out of the pair of them, the other boy seemed to get off worse. He had a cut over his right eye, he was limping slightly, he had a red lump on his head and a dark bruise was beginning to form where Liam had punched him. All Liam had was a split lip and a similar bruise where the other boy had hit him on the eye.

After a while of painful silence and glares, a police car drove up to the curb outside the shop and a burly looking police officer came through the door. Liam smirked when he saw his face.

"You alright Steve?" Liam asked cheerfully. He'd met this one plenty of times before – they actually got on quite well.

"Ahh, Liam. What'd you do this time?" the police officer said, sighing at the teen.

"Why don't cha' ask him?" Liam said venomously, nodding his head at the boy who looked surprisingly scared. _Sucker… _Liam thought to himself, smirking.

"We'll have plenty of time for that down at the station lads." The police officer said, clicking handcuffs around the two boys wrists. He called his colleague in and the police officers led the pair out of the shop, leaving behind the open mouthed customers and the rather faint looking cashier.

_Didn't even get a thank you… _Liam thought to himself bitterly, kicking a stray can on the floor. The police officers pushed the boys heads down into to the open police car and slammed the doors shut, making sure to lock them from the outside. Steve knew he shouldn't trust Liam.

As the police car drove away for the station, the two boys glared at each other and then both gazed out of the windows next to them, catching disapproving glances from anyone who saw them.

On the ride all Liam could think about is how he was going to get out of this one. He couldn't go back to Elmtree… not now, it was too early. Yet, as he gazed out of the window, Liam couldn't help but think that maybe, he _did _want to go back.

Just not to an angry Mike and Gina…

TBC…

**Slightly longer chapter for you there, I just couldn't stop! I hope the drama and insight into Liam's thoughts made up for the lack of dialogue…**

**As always reviews would be greatly appreciated, but for all you silent readers out there thank you for taking the time to read my story!**


	4. 3: Abandoned Hope

_Disclaimer in prologue…_

**A/N: I. Am. SO. Sorry! I was on holiday in Scotland for a week in a caravan which happens to NOT have internet! I hope that this chapter makes up for the long wait! (Who likes the new cover?)**

**Chapter 3 – Abandoned Hope**

At midnight in a grimy café somewhere in the backstreets of Newcastle, a lone woman sat slumped in a chair clutching a torn photograph. She looked to be in her mid-thirties at the very most and the clothes she was wearing were stained and tattered. She had mid – length dirty blonde hair, a small feminine nose, high cheekbones, full lips and chocolate brown eyes. However, her once beautiful irises were dull and drained of life and her eyes were red and puffy around the edges, a sure sign that she had recently been crying.

A bored looking waitress ambled over to the woman and asked her if she wanted anything. She politely declined the offer and continued to stare at the photograph in her hands. It was a photo of a beautiful young woman in a hospital bed, holding what was presumably her new-born child.

The woman sighed gently and traced the angelic face of the baby boy with her slim pinkie finger. A small teardrop fell onto the paper and smudged some of the ink but the woman ignored it and continued to gaze at the baby boy, letting an inaudible word linger on her lips. She whispered the word again to no-one in particular but herself and this time it was clear to see what she was saying.

'_Liam'_

xXxXx

The rest of the car ride to the police station was silent apart from the occasional un-funny joke one of the coppers made to try and lighten the atmosphere. The two boys both sat facing away from each other, knees drawn up to their chests and staring out of the windows. The only time they did look at each other was spent glaring at the other, or silently mouthing threats and curses at each other.

Liam now had a darkened purple bruise around his left eye which was now very painful to open, but the other boy – Liam thought his name was Shay – was much worse which Liam found extremely funny. _Who's the kid now then? _

"Alright lads here we are, we'll just take you out the car and you need to be nice and calm about it, no more fighting. Understood?" 'Steve' said.

The two boys nodded silently and the other police man got out the car and opened the two doors for the boys to get out. Liam casually allowed the nameless police officer to escort him out the police car and through the door. Shay and Liam were then placed in separate cells and left there for the night.

Liam knew the drill. They phoned up your relatives and asked for them to pick you up. You'd probably get a warning and then maybe community service or something and then everything was fine again. But Liam had such a bad record that it was likely he would get something much worse, meaning Mike wasn't going to be very happy when he found out that he was stuck in a prison cell.

So it was a shame that a very angry looking Mike Milligan was standing outside the door…

TBC…

**Short I know, but I hope it was OK. Since it was so stupidly short you don't have to review if you don't think I deserve one! Byeeeeee!**


	5. 4: Meeting Strangers

_Disclaimer in prologue…_

**A/N: Erm… hi guys? *dodges rotten fruit* Okay, okay! At least I finally got the chapter out! And it actually was writers block – horrible thing… anyway enjoy! Thanks for the continued support - you guys are great! xD**

**Chapter 4 – Meeting Strangers**

Let's face it. Liam had been in this situation plenty of times. And that's given him time to figure out what's the right thing to say and what's going to get him grounded for eight months. So at this particular moment in time he needed to keep his cool and stay calm. Which was easier said than done when you have an angry social worker standing on the other side of a cell which you just happen to have landed yourself in. Not a good situation for Liam to find himself in at all. Especially since the only reason he's in a cell in the first place was because he ran away from his care home. So Liam took the casual approach.

"Alright Mike?" he said chuckling at said social worker. Mike in answer clenched his fists and glared at Liam.

"Not now Liam, save it for later. And don't think you'll be getting off lightly for this!" he said, relatively calm for how angry he looked.

With a few hushed words to the police officer Liam's cell was opened and he was led out of it by a copper with a very tight grip indeed. With no-where to run since he was locked in a police hold, Liam settled on simply smirking at Mike who was still fuming at the young teen.

"Missed me ave' ya?" Liam asked the bemused social worker. Mike ran his hand through his none existent hair and sighed at the cocky teen.

"You're Mum certainly has." Mike replied. That shut Liam up, and caused the young teen to look down at the ground in shame as he was wrestled out of the station, Mike in tow. When they reached the car Mike thanked the police officer, who had now let Liam go, and pushed Liam into the passenger side of the car. As soon as he was in Liam kicked his feet up onto the dashboard and fiddled with the radio until he found a good station and began bobbing his head to the music. Mike shook his head at the teens antics and joined him in the car, turning the keys in the ignition and starting the engine with a jolt. The spent the ride in silence for about two minutes until Mike reached over and turned off the blaring music which resulted in Liam holding his hands out in a gesture that clearly said _What the hell?_

"Oi! I was listnin' to that!" He yelled, causing Mike to shoot him an annoyed look.

"Liam… let's talk." Mike said. Liam sighed. He'd been through this countless times before, and today he was in no mood to be lectured by Mike. When no answer came from Liam, Mike continued anyway.

"What were you thinking? Running away like that… we were worried sick! And with your Mum turning up as well? Why didn't you tell us? We practically had to explain to her that her son didn't want to see her and that he'd ran away from his own home! And then I had to come and pick you up from the police station… again! For fighting no less! You just wait until you get back to the dumping ground, Gina won't be as forgiving as me. And you're Mum's waiting for you back at Elmtree too. Maybe you'll do a better job of explaining why you ran away." Mike shouted in his Irish accent. During all this Liam had turned around so that he was facing away from Mike, glaring at the window.

"You don't know what it's like. You don't know what I'm goin' through." Liam mumbled, still glaring at the window. Rain spattered from the gloomy sky and hit the window pain in small droplets of water. Liam traced the water with his finger, taking interest in the cascades of raindrops hitting the glass.

Mike sighed and shifted his grip on the steering wheel.

"We just need to know why you ran away Liam. Then we can help you figure it all out. Get a fresh start with your Mum." Mike said in a much gentler tone than before. Liam fidgeted with the sleeves of his purple hoodie before turning to face Mike with stone cold eyes. By this point they had reached the driveway of Elmtree house and Mike was cutting the engine of the car.

"I ran away cos' I don't want to see me Mum. Why can't ya' understand that? She left me outside a care home when I was a _baby. _She doesn't care about me! Why would she? To her I'm just a waste of space. I don't_ want_ a fresh start with me Mum, she's a bitch and she always will be." Liam spat at Mike, before throwing open the car door and striding towards Elmtree house. Mike let out an exasperated sigh and followed the teen into the house, locking the car doors behind him.

Liam stomped into the hallway before slamming open the door to the living room with a resounding bang. A couple of dozen faces peered up at him, some in shock, some in loathing – namely Elektra – and one in relief - a pretty blonde woman who Liam had never seen before in his life. Glaring at all the faces peering up at him, Liam promptly turned on his heels and ran up the stairs to his room, with Mike shouting from behind him.

Ignoring the pleas of his Irish social worker, Liam deftly strode into his room and slammed the door shut, before turning to punch the wall in frustration. His knuckles bled, but Liam ignored the cuts on his hand. He was too blinded with anger to care. Just as he jumped down onto his bed a soft knock sounded from behind the door.

Briefly hesitating as to whether to open the door or not, Liam decided the best option would be to answer the person standing behind his door, and so he jumped up off his bed and slowly opened the door with a loud creak. He was met with the face of the blonde woman from before. Scowling, Liam made to shut the door in her face, but she calmly caught the door with her hand. Liam glared at her and folded his arms over his chest. The woman gave him a small smile, to which Liam just scowled at. Her expression faltered slightly, before becoming serious.

"We need to talk Liam." She said gently.

"Everybody seems to 'need to talk' with me today – I'm done with it." He said, before attempting to close the door again. But the woman stopped it with her foot and continued to persist with her attempts to speak with Liam. Suddenly, Liam narrowed his eyes at the woman.

"How do ya' know me name anyway?" He asked, glaring at the petite woman in front of him. Her brown eyes softened before she looked down at her hands.

"Because I'm your mother."

TBC…

**OK so I **_**think **_**I've cleared up my writers block. But I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week so don't expect any more ****updates**** for a while****… but I have to say I'm insanely happy that I managed to (finally) get this chapter out. It's been bugging me for weeks. A special thanks to _R_**_**achaelLeighAnneRichardWisker **_** for constantly badgering me (In a good way!) until I finally got off my big fat bum and got this finished! So… yeah… Also, I recently joined both DeviantART and FictionPress – I'd love it if you guys checked out my accounts! Just check out my profile for my usernames. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please don't hate me… It's not nice having writers block you know – it bugs you for absolutely ages, especially if you have ideas floating round your head that you just can't seem to type up… As always reviews would be greatly appreciated! (Please don't hate on my story… it's not its fault that it's been created by a lazy author…) :(**


End file.
